


Batman isn't welcome, tonight!

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Fun, Jokes, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:10:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Alex and Maggie disagreed on Maggie's outfit for the Superfriends Game night. Just a little fun night between friends and family where a simple shirt can change everything. #JustADummyFiction (Request accepted.)





	Batman isn't welcome, tonight!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my computer while I was losting myself in my old texts. It's a first here but I'm used to another site usually (ff). So don't hesitated to help me doing better. You can send me request if you want other one-shot about Sanvers or other ship ;)

 

 

**BATMAN ISN'T WELCOME, TONIGHT!**

Alex and Maggie were now engaged and for the first time since Alex popped the question, the two women will go to a super friends’ reunion at Kara’s flat. It was a first since Mon-El got kicked out into space. At first, Kara refused to do it, she wasn’t in the mood; she still felt responsible of Mon-El situation, Lena wasn’t in town and J’onn was somewhere in the middle of the desert for some sort of retreat that was mandatory to maintain his bond with M’gann but when Lena announced that she would be able to come back in time for the game’s night and Alex promised thousands of potstickers, she gave in and accepted to organise the night. James and Winn would come directly from their work. Alex had to pick up Maggie from the precinct because the detective’s car was still down after a hit and run car chase. Eventually, Lena was the first to arrive at Kara’s flat with her arms full of food and drinks.

“You shouldn’t have, Alex was responsible of everything.”  
“I know but I don’t like to come empty hands and with you, we never had enough food.” Said Lena with a playful smile.  
“Let me help you.” Concluded Kara taking some bags from Lena’s hand.

The young Luthor followed Kara into the flat and let herself felt on the couch. She was exhausted. She went to Gotham, Star City and Metropolis for meetings to expand L-Corp facilities. She wanted to do good not only in National City but all around the United-States. She travelled around in her helicopter trying to forget her fear of flying, fighting to be heard and erased all of her family’s bad decision. Burnish the family name wasn’t an easy project.

While Kara and Lena relaxed on the couch drinking their first glass of the night, Maggie and Alex were having an argument in front of Kara’s building. Alex was refusing to let her fiancée going upstairs in this outfit. Maggie didn’t see any problem with her clothes but for Alex it was a complete treason of their family.

“Alex, I love that t-shirt, you never had problem with it when I was wearing it at home.” Explained Maggie with her voice full of innuendos.  
“It’s not the same. We were alone and you were wearing it without a thing under. If you want to kill the mood tonight, you’ll succeed with that.”  
“It’s just a joke t-shirt. A kid offered it to me after I saved him. I love this t-shirt. I say nothing when you wear your Thunderfuck t-shirt and everyone look at you like you offended their all family.”  
“You love Nebraska. Wrong example.” Answered Alex with a big smile. “I don’t care but you aren’t going upstairs with this t-shirt on.”  
“Ok, so I take them off, then! I’m sure that they will enjoy it.”

Alex rolled her eyes before opening the trunk of her car and looked for a hoodie in her go bag which was always in her car in case of emergency. She throw it to her fiancée and stared at her until Maggie accepted to put it one.

“You know that you didn’t win because I’m still wearing it and you know it.”  
“I swear I’m starting to ask myself why I’m engaged to you.”  
“Because you love me and can’t live without me.” Concluded Maggie with a huge proud smile before kissing Alex with passion.

The two women kissed until a voice from above them interrupted their moment. When Alex looked up, she crossed the goofy smile of her young sister at her window. Kara was waving at them that made Maggie laughed. Sometimes both of the lovers forgot about Kara’s super hearing capacity.

“Are you going to come upstairs or you’ll continue to make out down there and offering an awesome show to my poor neighbours?”  
“We need to clear some disagreements, prepare two glasses of red wine, we are coming.”  
“Oh, yes, you’ll come, tonight. Thank you, Gotham” Whispered Maggie, proud of her joke.  
“Yerks.” Mumbled Kara putting her hands on her ears hoping to stop hearing the dirty story of Maggie. “Maggie, stop!”  
“Sorry, little Danvers.”

Maggie leaded Alex upstairs to enjoy a good night with their friends. James and Winn arrived half an hour later. James had been stuck at work because of a late editorial meeting at CatCo and Winn succeeded to find J’onn and brought him back just in time for the game’s night. J’onn J’onnzz was a little bit grumpy but he was happy to enjoy a “calm” night with his Earth family.  
Alcohol, food, games and embarrassing stories were exchanged. Everything was perfect until Maggie created an incident by taking off her hoodie. Alex was the first to react by looking at her with her warning look. Maggie’s smiled at her before mumbled.

“It’s just a t-shirt. It’s hot in here.”

She didn’t have time to sit again that a “What!” invaded the room. Lena, who was focused on James attempt to mime the word she had to guess, jumped almost having a heart attack. Winn laughed until Alex slapped him on the back of his head. Everyone was watching Kara who was staring at Maggie’s t-shirt. The young detective seemed proud of her joke while Kara was silently read and read again what was written and drawn on her future sister-in-law t-shirt.

 

 

**_Batman ate all Supergirl’s potstickers._ **

 

 

“Are you ok, Kara?” Asked Maggie with a playful smile.  
“Batman would never do that, he would be too afraid that I kick his sorry ass.”

Lena started to laugh, suddenly realising what was happening. Maggie smiled at her. She was happy to see that not everyone was that afraid of the Danvers Sisters. Maggie was a former detective of Gotham, she was proud to know Batman and called him a friend. Even if they hadn’t talk in years, she loved to follow his adventures in the city of sins.

“It’s just a joke from a kid I’ve saved.”  
“How does he know that Supergirl loves potstickers?” Tried to understand James.  
“He was injured, we talked about Supergirl to pass the time and help him to forget the pain. I just told him that Supergirl was a potstickers’ addict. He wanted to thank me with a joke. I love that t-shirt.” Explained Maggie with pride.  
“You’re lucky that come from a kid. But now, I want the same. You need to ask the kid to give me the address to have one.”  
“He did it himself. I’ll send you his address but I swear if you scare him, Batman stealing your potstickers would be the last of your preoccupations.” Warned Maggie with determination.

Everyone laughed, even Alex relaxed and joined the happy moment. Kara hugged Maggie and everything turned great. They continued to play board games and charades. Kara would lie by saying she didn’t miss that kind of moments. She wasn’t forgetting Mon-El but she was starting to take back the control on her life.

Alex and Maggie were almost the last to leave the night. Maggie tried to do a remark about the fact that Lena was the first and last at the party but Alex assured her that her sister was as straight as Maggie and she were gays. Maggie laughed at the reflexion and reminded to Alex that before her, Alex was certifying to everyone that she was as straight as dry spaghetti.

“Did you really compared me to spaghetti? Between this and your t-shirt, you can be sure, you’ll sleep on the couch, tonight.”  
“Oh come on, everyone knows the joke. Really you don’t know the joke about spaghetti and women?”  
“No, I don’t.” Said Alex getting in the car and waiting for Maggie to get in.  
“So, love, what is the difference between women and spaghetti?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“There isn’t. Women are like spaghetti, they are straight until they are wet.” Answered Maggie laughing.  
“Maggie! That’s non-respectful.”  
“Oh, come on, really, I’m sure you are laughing inside. I can see your smile. See… You… Are… Smiling.” Teased Maggie proud of her joke.  
“Fine, it’s funny but still you’re sleeping on the couch. And my sister is straight, she was with Mon-El…”  
“You were with Maxwell Lord.” Said Maggie without thinking.  
“How do you? You snooped into my files? I never was with Lord, it was only for a mission and…”  
“It’s not what Forman and Smith were saying in the locker room, the other day.”  
“I swear to Rao, they are dead.”

Maggie couldn’t help smiling. She loved seeing Alex angry. She had this sparkle in her eyes that made her even more beautiful. She caressed her fiancée cheek without really thinking of Alex’s reaction. In a second her hand get slapped away. Maxwell Lord topic wasn’t the best idea she got, tonight. If she could have revoke her banishment from the bed, with this last teasing she was banished without appeal.

When they arrived at home, Maggie tried to kiss Alex but she get delicately pushed away. Alex wasn’t mad at Maggie, not really. She was mad at herself. After all these years, after all she had survived, she wasn’t able to face some teasing. She knew that Maggie was joking, she knew that she didn’t care if Kara was gay, or straight, or bisexual or whatever she want on the spectrum, she knew that no matter what she would love her but she was scared for her little sister like she always had been. Kara could face any kind of danger but people glances and talks, she couldn’t face that, she wasn’t ready for that. Supergirl was admire for her generous heart, Kara was admire for her writing skills but in a second her career could blow up if people said the wrong thing, at the wrong time or person.  
Maggie understood that her fiancée was stuck in some sort of stream of consciousness and she decided to attempt a move. She came closer and hugged her from behind, kissing her on the neck. Alex relaxed for a moment before offering her kiss and walking to their bed. Maggie attempted to join her but was stop in her walk by a simple: “couch.” Alex’s voice was determined and without appeal. A pillow flied to her. The message was clear, tonight, she was sleeping alone, on the couch.

During an hour, she tried to find the right position, fighting with her pillow, the small plaid from the back of the couch. She hated sleeping on the couch but she deserved it, this time. She was ready to give up, when she felt someone climbing of the couch and lying behind her. She recognised the perfume of their big bed cover and without opening her eyes, she knew that her lover arms were shyly finding their way around her waist. She smiled and snuggled against Alex’s chest. She fell asleep in a second. At this moment, she didn’t care about her sore back and neck, she didn’t care about the consequences of her teasing or her night on their uncomfortable couch. At this moment, she was asleep in her fiancée arms and was the only thing that mattered. Love isn’t a tamed river, it’s an unchained ocean where you navigate hoping to find a desert island to rest. Alex was her desert island, the most paradisiac one.

 

 

THE END.

KAROLINE TESLA  
24th of October 2017

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading hope you did enjoy it.
> 
> See you around... (too soon? ^^)


End file.
